1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is cataloging of images, more specifically, the method and apparatus of the present invention is the automatic cataloging of images in digital photographs and digital video.
2. Related Art
Images captured on a digital photograph or a digital video are typically either stored away on their own or as part of a database. Image databases currently available either require a user to enter information about each image added to the database or force the user to locate a picture of a person at the time of a query.
More specifically, currently available methods for organizing images include digital photo albums which require the user to enter keyword information each time a new picture is being entered. The currently available method is time consuming and requires a user to perform redundant tasks when entering images in a database.
It is therefore desirable to have an apparatus and method for automatically cataloging facial images in digital photographs and digital video.
A method for cataloging facial images stores an image associated with at least one facial image in a face database. Each of the facial images is further associated with at least one identification parameter. The method automatically catalogs a new image into the face database according to pre-existing matching facial images located in the face database.